bleachsocietyrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimura Mieko
'Kimura Mieko '(Mieko - Bright) is of Japanese and Irish descent. She was sixteen when she died, and is now in Rukongai District 63. She knows nothing of the Shinigami as of yet, but in the future, she will become one. She is one of the few Shinigami that will have flashes of her life as a human when she reunites with Teriru Jonzu - her crush in her human life whom she committed suicide over his death. Appearance Mieko, being of both Japanese and Irish descent, has a beautiful mixture of both countries in her. From the luscious red hair that flows well past her waist, to the round, purple eyes that fill up her face with a whole new future, Mieko is considered a rare beauty. She has the porcelain skin of many Japanese women, lightly mixed with tan from her mother's side of the family. Although many find Mieko to be an outcast in Japanese society, others find her to be such a rare beauty that she has been asked to be in many modeling positions from her human life. As a Shinigami, she retains all of her features, including her red hair and wide purple eyes. Her clothing as a human carried over somehow, and she retains this clothing. Once she becomes a Shinigami, she will more than likely keep these clothes to wear when not in uniform. Personality Mieko is what you could consider average, but then again, who is average anymore? She is her own person, follows her own ways, and does not believe in anything she knows isn't right. Her beliefs are somewhat from what her mother and father had taught her growing up, yet she has warped them into what she firmly believes in. Her greatest fault is that Mieko has a temper on her. She has random outbursts if something doesn't go perfectly - like a project or some sort of meeting. Her temper reveals that she is the sort of young woman that cannot take no for an answer. If there is a will, there is definitely a way, she says. From that, Mieko can be avoided often when one can tell that something is going wrong. That's one actual thing that is advised to those who do not know her well: avoid her at all costs. She could bite your head off (not literally!). Friendship is valuable to Mieko. Anyone she meets she wishes to become friends with, even if they turn out to not be the greatest person in the world. Kind and compassionate towards any friend she has, Mieko is a vision of what true friendship requires - the dedication to keep their friendship together and close and to not let anything happen to those she cares about. Growing up Mieko was known to be quite talkative. Now though, it often takes a few sentences to get her going in a conversation. It isn't that she is shy or nervous about talking to someone. She just doesn't want to talk as much anymore. Odd as it sounds, she just grew into her maturity a bit too fast and decided that she should allow the other person to talk more, rather than babbling on and on without pausing to let the other put in their input. Mieko's demeanor often appears to be cold-hearted. But she always gives a gentle smile afterwards. This is only because she does not want to come off as frightening or evil - rather, a person that knows how to handle herself, and is not afraid to get strict and stern when need be. History In the year of 1989, a Japanese man ventured to Ireland for a business trip. Being only twenty-four at the time, the man was not skilled in what he considered "relations with foreigners". Kimura Iwa had grown up in the richer life of Japan, and was raised as a proper gentleman. Yet as any young man would want, he envied those who could go to bars and clubs without having to worry about their reputation. As soon as his plane hit Ireland, Iwa was off to an authentic Irish pub (after checking in at his hotel and making sure all his calls were written down). At this pub, a beautiful Irish woman was serving at the bar. Deep, lucious red hair that fell well past her waist, and bright green eyes that were average to most Irish women, Iwa was sold. He returned to the pub each night, learning more and more about Aine (which means radiance in Irish) and her life in the world that he was already spinning into. Eventually, he was going to have to return to Japan, creating a separation anxiety that he never thought he would ever feel. Iwa felt they had clicked - and he did not want to loose such a connection. Begging Aine to quit her job and return with him, Iwa stated that he had millions in the bank, plenty to keep her happy and comfortable, and allow her to return to Ireland whenever she pleased. Aine packed her bags, kissed her family good-bye, and headed towards the land that her future husband was born and raised in. Amazed at the culture and beauty of Tokyo, Aine quickly submitted to the culture, wearing kimonos when she met her boyfriend's bosses. Iwa was so joyous over the fact his girlfriend was attached to Japanese culture. She even decided to start her own cherry blossom garden at the house they lived in outside of Tokyo. It was a year into their relationship when Iwa proposed. Right in the middle of Aine's precious cherry blossom garden, the woman cried as she accepted the proposal happily. It was the year 1990, and as soon as they married (again the cherry blossom garden), Aine was with a child. Both were so glad that they would have a child already, and made special care that their home was perfectly fit for a child like their own. As the summer of 1991 rolled in, Aine was close to giving birth. Already having names picked out for whether it was a boy or girl, the parents were anxious and eager for their child to finally be in the world. As the weeks trinkled by, the anticipation was becoming too much. Until finally, on a cool July night, Aine went into labor. Several hours later, a baby girl with purple eyes of her father, and the beautiful red hair of her mother was born. Kimura Mieko was in the world now, and she was going to live the good life. Mieko was raised outside of Tokyo, only taken into the city for the usual shopping and whatnot. Her schooling was small - in fact, she was homeschooled until high school. She had plenty of friends, though. Her parents had made sure the young girl would grow up with friends, and once she entered high school, it was not in the least bit awkward for her. It was, due to the fact she had no idea what to do and why teachers asked her to raise her hand. Yet as Mieko grew before high school, she was noticing changes in her vision. She saw wisps of smoke all over the place, not telling her parents for the smoke seemed to wave. As she grew older, the wisps changed into forms of people - ghosts almost. She was shocked. She was seeing ghosts - spiritual beings. Something! Whatever it would be, Mieko was surprised at herself. Soon enough, the ghosts were speaking to her, asking where they were and if she knew what their names were. Mieko gave each one a name, smiling as she did so. It might have seemed unusual as Mieko was bent in a corner, whispering something. Her mother and father thought she was discussing something with herself, and did not want to be interrupted. Yet once it started to go out into public, they became concerned. Mieko was taken to a psychiatrist, her parents concerned for her mental stability. She simply stated she saw ghosts, and that they were lost beings that needed her help to find a way to rest. Of course, they wouldn't be at rest unless a shinigami came along - which Mieko had no knowledge of. The doctor stated there was nothing they could possibly do to change what Mieko was seeing and doing. Letting Mieko continue was probably the only way for her to grow out of it, and that was done. In her second year of high school, Mieko encountered something that frightened her terribly. A hollow. Screaming at the shock of what the being was, she watched as another person ran out of nowhere, wearing a black robe and fighting. She gasped and begged to know who it was - a Shinigami, they stated, and ran out of there without another word. She blinked. Shinigami...Death God. Confused as to what it was, she would be wary on where she was going. Yet now she saw what she considered a Death Creature. That was what she would call it. The Death Creature. As her third year of high school rolled around, Mieko had taken up the art of the katana. She learned to fight with it, twirling and slashing at whatever was in her way. As she continued to learn, Mieko noted something. She was able to pour some sort of power into her katana. Taking a secret trip out to the further country, Mieko decided she would further excel with her powers. She didn't know how her powers were going to help her. She couldn't summon what she had found out were Hollows to come and help her with her fighting - it wasn't right. On the other hand, Mieko knew that she would eventually be able to fight with skills that no one really had. After all that training, Mieko was ready for anything that came her way. Once she reached sixteen, Mieko decided she would live on her own. Her parents agreed, so long as they could come over to visit and make sure she had food, and as long as she got herself a job. Mieko did both of these, glad to finally achieve a bit of freedom. Mieko was growing up into an adult - slowly. Yet Mieko had ran into someone, after saving him from a Hollow, that completely changed her life forever - and would soon destroy it. Teriru Jonzu was a boy that she had never met before, but right when he opened his eyes, she knew she was in love. Trying her best to tell him, it wasn't long until she realized she would never be able to tell him. Mieko's heart was breaking from the fact she was slowly never seeing him again. Until she hadn't seen him for months. Mieko had been walking down the street, when she decided to pick up the day's paper. She never read the paper, persay, from a newstand. She always got it at home, except for today, due to the rain for some odd reason. As she opened it and flipped through, there, on the obituary page, was Teriru's face. Mieko was shocked. More than shocked. She was devastated beyond words. Almost a shell of herself, she walked to the alleyway where she first met him, debating on whether to continue on living or not. That was when she pulled out her katana, whispering a few words, and killed herself. What Mieko wouldn't expect was to wake up, without any recognition of her past or what her future was to bring. Powers and Abilities Mieko has not yet discovered her powers as a Shinigami. Category:Characters Category:Shinigami